School Lunch with Big Time Rush
by beautywithbrains
Summary: A dream I had Saturday night. This is what my brain thinks it would be like to eat school lunch with the BTR boys. To say the least, this adventure won't be a normal one.


**Guess what! I spent the night at my friend's last night since it was her birthday partay (yes, I missed Crush Night for her. True friendship right there!) and I had a BTR dream and I want to write about it! It's kind of awkward when you think about it.**

**This will be modified so that it's easier to understand, but the basic idea is the same.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

"Time for lunch!" my math teacher called out from his desk.

I grabbed the textbook, binders, journal, agenda, library book, and homework folder out from the little basket under my desk and stacked it on top of my desk so I could grab the pile with ease after lunch. I straightened up the mountain of supplies so that it wouldn't spill onto my desk, and then left for the line which was about to escape into the hallway. I found my friends in the line and stood behind them.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever!" one of my friends exaggerated.

"I know, two minutes seems like a lifetime."

"Come on, let's go," my teacher encouraged, ushering all the students out the door.

"Let's see what's being served today," I suggested, looking at the doors which always had the choices written on the glass.

"Yum, the always exciting meatloaf!" I exclaimed without any real enthusiasm. I got into one line and waited for no reason, seeing as I was the first person. I thought there were already kids in front of me, though. It's definitely a Monday.

I grabbed a tray and put on different foods, but was stopped at the desserts.

"Hurry up!" someone groaned.

"It shouldn't be that difficult!"

"Get a move on!"

I looked down to see that my tray was no longer in front of me. I looked back down the line to see a girl with my tray. She gave me an evil smirk and I went back to get another tray. I found one of my friends near the trays, so I got in front of her. When I grabbed my tray, I noticed that it only had two spots for food instead of the usual five.

"I'm just gonna go with it," I whispered to myself.

I moved down the line and put a slice of meatloaf on my tray. When I got to the fruit I looked up to see someone I know I'd seen before. Trust me, blonde hair, bushy eyebrows, green eyes, dimples, who wouldn't know that face?

"Kendall?" I stated in a confused tone even though there was no doubt it was him. You could tell by my smile.

"No, you must be thinking of someone else," he answered with a wink.

My smile turned into a look that could only be described as puzzled. I moved my tray along until I heard another girl call Kendall by his name.

"That's me!" he answered.

"Kendall!" I exclaimed as though I'd been offended.

"That isn't me!" he told me.

"Oh, Schmidt," I murmured under my breath. I paid for my lunch and sat down at a table my friends and I don't normally sit at, but were sitting at today. I looked around and noticed that there were some, well, nerds, sitting at our table. I guess today's just one of those days where you don't know what's going on, but you kind of don't want to know. As soon as I sat down, my three friends, the only ones there, might I add, left. They didn't come back, either.

"Guys!" I called. No answer.

"Guess I'm eating lunch with these people today," I commented to myself. I looked down at my tray and tried to put my fork in my meatloaf as if I was going to eat it, but the fork got bent in the process. I put the fork on my tray and pushed it away from me. I laid my head down on the table and prayed today would be a short day, so lunch would end soon. I propped my head up on my hands, and then grabbed my water. I took a drink from it and saw someone sit down beside me out of the corner of my eye.

"Ugh," I groaned, thinking another geek had joined the table. That was before I looked and saw who it was.

I turned my head around to see a guy with hair that stuck up in the front exposing his forehead completely, brown eyes, and an unbelievably adorable grin.

I turned around to the girl who was sitting next to me. She was preparing to take up her tray, so I persuaded her to take my tray also. Not only did she take up my tray, but she took the rest of her friends with her. They didn't come back.

"Logan," I whispered, smiling.

"That's what my parents call me, so yep!"

I giggled like a love struck idiot and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking down at the table. I realized I was making him uncomfortable.

"No, it's fine," he smiled again.

"Gosh, do you have any idea how adorable you are?" I asked without thinking.

"No, please, tell me."

"Get ready. Okay, so, your hair. I've never seen hair like that, it's really cute! Your eyes, everybody loves brown eyes. Your teeth, they're like, ridiculously straight. I mean, seriously, if you didn't have braces or anything as a child, wow. Your clothes-" Logan cut me off by putting his finger on my lips.

"And you think I'm adorable. I think _you're_ adorable!" Logan looked behind me and waved someone over. Being the curious girl I was, I looked at the person Logan was waving over. He had swishy, brown hair, brown eyes, and super white teeth. He placed his tray down and claimed the only other spot next to me.

"James, look at this girl, doesn't she look cute?" Logan asked.

"Totally! What's your name, little darlin'?"

I smiled and gave my name.

"I like the name, it's original, something you don't hear every day."

I stared at James like I had stared at Logan.

"Gah, I'm really bad at that, sorry," I apologized, looking down at the table once more.

"No need to apologize. In fact, you're being pretty normal compared to some girls we meet," James commented.

"Wow, for once in my life I'm normal!" I exclaimed. James and Logan laughed at my sad truth.

"Lookie there," Logan pointed where he had pointed when he saw James and when I turned around to see who Logan was inviting this time, I saw a boy with tan skin, brown eyes, and an innocent look to his face.

"Over here!" James called. The boy made his way to the table and sat beside James.

"Carlos! It's-it's Carlos! Logan, that's Carlos! J-James-lookit, it's Carlos! You're Carlos!" I was bouncing in my seat with excitement.

"Hey, Bob!" James greeted.

"How's it goin', Bob?" Logan questioned.

"His name isn't Bob!" I screeched. "His name is Carlos, I know it's Carlos, you know it's Carlos, and you know it's Carlos! His birth certificate, hopefully, doesn't say Bob, or Bobbert, or any form of the name Bob, it says Carlos! His name is Carlos!"

Carlos, James, and Logan laughed at how defensive I was being.

"Gosh, guys, take a lesson from this girl," Carlos ordered in a playful way. "She knows my name, and she doesn't see me every single day!"

"Actually, I do, just not in person. Gotta love the Internet!"

"Carlos, this girl, what do you think of her?" Logan asked.

"She's really cool!" Carlos answered.

"I said adorable, you didn't see her earlier. James agreed with me that she was cute."

"She's both of those adjectives, too!"

"Aw, I feel special."

"We haven't met anyone like you, and we probably won't either, so you are, Sweetie," Logan complimented.

I heard footsteps behind me and figured that it was just someone who was trying to find their friends. The footsteps got closer and I soon figured out that they belonged to Kendall. He took the seat by Logan and smiled at me.

"Hello there!" he greeted.

"That trick up there, it wasn't funny, _Kendall_, you made me look like an idiot," I pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry!" Kendall jumped out of his seat gave me a hug around the neck.

"What did he do?" James asked.

"Alright, so I had to get a new lunch tray because some girl took mine, and when I got to the fruit, I saw Kendall," I pointed to Kendall who still had his arms around my neck. He had propped his chin onto my head. "I said his name when it finally hit me that he was there, and he said that wasn't his name!"

"No!" Carlos yelled in an incredulous tone.

"Yes! I brushed it off as a joke, then, when some other girl said his name, he said that it was him. Oh, but wait, I decided to say his name again, and he still said it wasn't him!"

"Idiot!" Logan hit Kendall in the back of the head.

"Why'd you do that?" James repeated the action Logan had done.

Carlos got up and hit Kendall just like James and Logan had. "I don't have a question or a name to give to you, but I still felt like I needed to hit you!"

"Calm down, guys! I appreciate your concern, though," I smiled.

"His behavior wasn't acceptable!" Logan protested.

"No, it wasn't, but he's pretty, so I forgive him."

"Wow," Logan mouthed.

"What?" I inquired in a worried tone.

"Nothing, it's just, whenever we have a fight, there's a lot of violence. You're just like, 'He's cute. He's forgiven.' We don't know how solve problems without the use of fists," James explained.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed.

"Well, y'know, I'm a girl," I replied lamely.

"Question," Kendall piped up, finally detaching himself from me. "Most girls cause drama, correct?"

"Correct."

"You weren't doing that. Why?"

"Ooh, good question," Carlos remarked.

"I don't like drama, drama requires having friends, and I don't really have those," I explained.

"Aw, c'mon, a girl like you doesn't have friends? I don't believe it," James stated.

"Believe it."

"Really? No friends?" Kendall asked.

"If you're excluding the Internet, yes."

"Then, we are going to have to talk more," Logan mentioned.

"That we are," I agreed.

_Ding dong, ding dong! Ding dong, ding dong!_

"Stupid bell," I muttered. "I'm sorry, guys, you didn't get to eat, and-"

"We lost our appetite when we saw the meatloaf bend your fork," James told me in an effort to make me feel better.

"How did you see that?" I asked.

"Magic!" Carlos answered.

"Magic is just an illusion."

"Not always," Kendall whispered with a smile.

And the guys vanished.

**Okay, I said I modified this, and I made many, **_**many, **__**many **_**changes. Like, the only thing that happened in my dream was the Kendall thing. It would have been too short if I just left it at Kendall, though, so I added on the rest.**

**Fun Facts**

**1. I was working on chapter 7 of ARL then I decided to write on this**

**2. I listened to Elevate and disc one of the second volume of the first season of BTR while writing. The title screen is now on my T.V.**

**3. The words flowed out of me, so this was easy to write**

**4. In my dream, the girl that stole my tray had black hair, a black shirt, black jeans, and mouth piercings. There are no girls like that in my school**

**5. I say, "Oh, Schmidt," a lot, like in my dream**

**6. I feel like my staring in the story is something I would do in front of the real them**

**7. I'm having ridiculous coughing fits, I'm not in the best health**

**8. I do really think Logan's teeth are insanely straight**

**9. I kind of stole the finger to lips thing from Big Time Party**

**10. James' teeth are super white to me**

**11. I feel like I'm creeping you out with the teeth talk**

**12. I didn't give out my real name for privacy purposes**

**13. Like Carlos, someone called me cool. I don't know who, but someone called me cool! This was in the first couple months of middle school. I have a good memory**

**14. I would enjoy all the compliments I had the guys give me in the story. And the hug around the neck**

**15. Like I said in the story, I don't enjoy drama**

**16. I feel like the ending got weird, like I rushed it**

**17. I feel like the vanishment of the guys was cool**

**18. This whole thing is over seven pages long**

**19. I just sang the song Logan sings when he gets bongos in Big Time Fever**

**20. All the above fun facts were typed last night. I couldn't upload this because of FanFiction**

**Alright, well, I hope this was enjoyable. I'm sorry chapter 7 of ARL isn't up, but it's been busy for me, and I wanted to post this while it was still fresh in my mind.**

**Okay, well, I'm gonna finish Big Time Fever and Big Time Video if I can, then I'm gonna go to sleep, wake up early, get as much done on ARL as I can, and post it if possible.**

**Thanks for reading this awkward story. Until next time! :)**


End file.
